monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
MHF2/MHFU: Great Sword / Long Sword Tree
This is a weapon tree for all Great Swords and Long Swords. The weapons with an asterisk (*) next to them means that they can be bought from scratch at the store, meaning they can be obtained without upgrading. If you create a weapon page, please go to these infoboxes and use the template (words at bottom). *LongSword Infobox *GreatSword Infobox *AP - attack power *EP - element power *SP - status power =Great Swords= In power, the Great Sword surpasses the Sword. It can hack through multiple monsters with side-slices, but its size and weight make it much slower. After each attack, the wielder is left open momentarily, so wielding one of these skillfully requires practice. Iron Series (GS) Iron Series Great Swords have higher sharpness but lower attack than the other kind, the Bone Series. Buster Sword * | +----------------------------------+-----------------------------+ | | | White Serpentblade * | Blango Destroyer(LS) | | | Silver Serpentblade | Blango Destroyer+ | | | +-----------------------+ | Blango Decimator | | | | Vile Serpentblade Golden Serpentblade | Blango Destructor | | Deadly Serpentblade | | | Poison Serpentblade | Buster Sword+ | | +------------------------------+-----------------------+ | | | Defender Buster Blade Iron Katana (LS) | | | | | | Sentinel | | | +------*----------------+ | | | | Barbaroi Blade * Halberd * | | | | Crimson Goat Judgement | | | +---------------*-----------------+ | | Cat's Soul Ravager Blade | | Cat's Curse +--------------------------+ | | | Cat's King Ravager Blade+ Khezu Shock Sword * | | | Khezu Shock Blade | | | | +---------------------------+----------------+ | | Tactical Blade Chrome Razor | | Strategic Blade +--------------------------------+ | | | Chrome Death Razor | | Carbalite Sword * | +------------------------------------------------------------+ | | | Carbalite Sword+ Bronze Coin * Guardian Sword | | | +-----------------+ Gaoren Coin Imperial Sword | | Lacerator Blade Demon Halberd | Great Demon Halberd Bone Series GSs The Bone Series usually has lower sharpness but higher attack than the Iron Series GS. Bone Blade* | Bone Blade+ | +---------------------------------+--------------------------+ | | | Red Stripe * Bone Slasher Bone Katana 'Wolf' (LS) * | | +----------------------+ | | | | Red Pincer Ceanataur Blade | | | | Great Pincer Blue Claw Blade | | | | | Killer's Scythe | | | | | | | +------------------+ | | | | Crab Cutter Killer's Scythe | | | Daimyo Cutter | | | | +-------------------+--------------------+------------------------+ | | | | Finblade * Chick Decapitator Golem Blade * Red Wing * | | | | Plesioth Watersword | | +------------*---+ | | | | | Plesioth Crystasword | | Rathalos Firesword Blue Wing | | | | Plesioth Azureblade | | | | | Shiny Rathalos Sword | | +-------------------+--* | | | | Sentoryu Raven Chicken Decapitator | | | | Sentoryu Wolf Rooster Decapitator | | | Golem Blade+ | +------------------------------------------------------------+ | | Valkyrie Blade * Executioner | | +---------------------------------+ | | | | | Sieglinde Titernia Spartacus Blade | | | | Blushing Dame +-----------+ | | | | Siegmund Obelion | | | Pael Keizah | | +-------------------+---------------------------+----------------*------+ | | | | Agito Kirin Thundersword Executioner+ Sword of the Diablos | | | | | King Thundersword Enforcer's Axe Diablo Destroyer | +-----------------+ | | Wyvern Agito Rusty Claymore | | | Grind Claymore | | | Gaelic Flame | | *--+----------------------+ | | True Dragon's Jaw Demon Rod | Great Demon Rod =Special Great Swords= Special Great Swords are much harder to obtain than Iron or Bone Great Swords. They can be created out of Ruststones, Monster Carves (usually really hard ones). G-Rank material, and more. Frozen Tuna Black Belt Blade Tigrex Dragonslayer * Black Blade * Worn Great Sword * | | | Eternal Annihilator Fatalis Blade Weathered Grt Sword | | | Eternal Eradicator Fatalis Ancestor +---------*----------+ | | Epitaph Blade Teostra Blade | King Teostra Blade Rusted Great Sword * | Tarnished Great Sword | +-----------+-----------+ | | Ancient Blade Steel Ice Blade | Steel Ice Blade+ | Daora's Decimator =Long Swords= Long Swords are also known as Tachi. A refinement of the Great Sword, the Long Sword is capable of incredibly quick attacks. Tapping into one's spirit by damaging enemies allow true masters to put their heart and soul into using the Long Sword. However, the weapon itself is incredibly delicate, and cannot be used to guard. Bone Series (LS) The Bone Series of Tachi's, or Long Swords, have lower sharpness than the Iron Series. They normally have a slightly higher attack, making up for the sharpness difference. Bone * | Large Bone | +-------------------------------+---------------------+ | | Black Katana Mk.I Bone Katana 'Wolf' * | | Black Katana Mk.II Bone Katana 'Shark' | | Black Katana Mk.III | | | +--------------------+ | | +----------------------------+-----+------------------------+ | | | Bone Katana 'Dragon' Wyvern Blade 'Fall' * Wyvern Blade 'Leaf' * | | | +---------------------+ Wyvern Blade 'Blood' Wyvern Blade 'Verde' | | | | Supremacy Blade Fire Dragonsword * Wyvern Blade 'Maple' Wyvern Blade 'Holly' | | Divine Slasher Red Dragonsword | Smolder Dragonsword Iron Katana (LS) Part A The Iron Katana has higher sharpness and lower attack then the Bone Series. The Iron Katana starts out as a Great Sword, the Buster Sword and then upgraded into the Buster Sword+. Devil Slicer Lion Dance Saber True Devil Slicer Lion King Saber Iron Katana (LS) Part B The Iron Katana has higher sharpness and lower attack then the Bone Series. The Iron Katana starts out as a Great Sword, the Buster Sword and then upgraded into the Buster Sword+. Iron Katana * | Iron Katana 'Grace' | Dark Scythe * | +------------------------------*------------------------------+ | | Crimson Scythe ---- White Mantis Tormentor | | | Monoblos Scythe Frost Ripper ------------------------- | | Crab Cutter Scythe of Menace | Daimyo Cutter =Great Sword to Long Sword= Carbalite Sword to Demon Halberd Carbalite Sword to Guardian Sword Agito to Rusty Claymore =Special Long Swords= Special Long Swords are usually harder to obtain then regular Long Swords. They can be made out of rare items such as Dragonwood, Dragonmoss, or monster carves from Tigrex or Akantor. Tigrex Shen Gaoren Dragonwood Akantor